1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computational circuit for performing a computation using analog data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computers are of a digital type, and computations are performed by means of many combinations of simple digital logic circuits. Digital computation is advantageous in that it provides good accuracy and redundancy, but its limitations have begun to appear in the form of large equipment costs for precise manufacturing processes. Analog computation was frequently applied to solve differential equations, but has made little technological progress beyond this. Because of the limitations noted above, the analog computation is now attracting attention again. Operational amplifiers are used in conventional analog computation. However, large amount of electric power is necessary for large scale computation because it is driven by current. As a result, it is difficult to provide a practical circuit for a large scale, complicated calculation.